


Show me your fangs

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Costumes, First Kiss, First Meetings, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Human Simon, M/M, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire Raphael, halloween party, warlock magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: "I'm not going to your stupid party dressed like this. Firstly, it's plain stupid to dress like a vampire when I already am one and, secondly, I have never ever seen a single vampire dressed like this! I have no idea why mundanes have this weird image of vampires stuck in their heads but why in the world would we need a fucking cape?! This makes no damn sense.""Well, there are mundanes present at the party so this way they know for sure what you're supposed to be. And don't take it so serious. It's a Halloween party - it's supposed to be fun and a little bit stupid. Nobody cares," Magnus replied and rolled his eyes, re-adjusted the hat of his own magician costume (yes, this was what Raphael had to deal with!) and this time he successfully pushed his friend towards the door that opened with a snap of his fingers. Leave it to Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, to force his own friend to a party and not hesitate to even use magic to accomplish it.





	Show me your fangs

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](http://fangtasticsaphael.tumblr.com/post/150415309562) is the Tumblr post with the prompt/meme and [here](http://fangtasticsaphael.tumblr.com/post/150548380597) the answer post with this story :)
> 
> This one is #2 - _Matching costumes_.

“I hate you so much right now!” Raphael glared at the warlock who was almost doubling over, failing to suppress the laughter bubbling up in his throat at the sight. The vampire clan leader had his arms crossed in front of his chest and his expression was almost murderous but Magnus couldn’t take him serious in the ridiculous vampire outfit he might have just magicked on his friend.

“Did you really think my Halloween party wouldn’t require a costume, old friend?” Magnus grinned, clearly amused, and, of course, he hadn’t mentioned this before but had decided to simply change Raphael’s outfit with a snap of his fingers right after stepping out of the portal. Now they stood in Magnus’ office of his club the Pandemonium, the party in the main part of the building was already in full swing, loud music pulsing through the club.

"You could have told me instead of pulling this shit," Raphael complained with another glare, looking down on himself and huffing at the absolutely ridiculous outfit. At least the clothes were mainly black - black dress shoes, trousers and for some reason thin gloves; the shirt was grey instead of black but the vest was mainly adorned with a burgundy coloured pattern; the shawl and the inside of the stupid cape were the same deep red as well. Of course, the outfit had a high collar that was fastened around his neck with a chain and Raphael had probably never felt this stupid in his whole life.

"Of course not! You wouldn't have agreed to come with me if you knew a costume was mandatory. But I have a better taste in clothing anyway so be glad I chose your outfit for tonight and let's go have fun at the party," the warlock grinned at him and gently nudged Raphael's shoulder to get him to move. The vampire stubbornly refused to move, though, crossing his arms in front of his chest like a pouting child.

"I'm not going to your stupid party dressed like _this_. Firstly, it's plain stupid to dress like a vampire when I already am one and, secondly, I have never ever seen a single vampire dressed like this! I have no idea why mundanes have this weird image of vampires stuck in their heads but why in the world would we need a fucking cape?! This makes no damn sense."

"Well, there are mundanes present at the party so this way they know for sure what you're supposed to be. And don't take it so seriously. It's a Halloween party - it's supposed to be fun and a little bit stupid. Nobody cares," Magnus replied and rolled his eyes, re-adjusted the hat of his own magician costume (yes, this was what Raphael had to deal with!) and this time he successfully pushed his friend towards the door that opened with a snap of his fingers. Leave it to Magnus Bane, the _High Warlock of Brooklyn_ , to force his own friend to a party and not hesitate to even use magic to accomplish it.

"I'm supposed to think it's funny that there is a bat shaped brooch stuck to the ridiculous shawl around my neck, really?" Raphael kept on complaining just because he could and he had to try to get on Magnus' nerves at least a little but for this moronic idea.

"Stop whining or I might magick you some plastic fangs that will be mysteriously stuck to your front teeth for the rest of the night," Magnus warned with a glare of his own and descended the stairs, "and this ridiculous shawl is made of satin, like most of your outfit. I chose something dapper and noble looking, dark to suit your horribly dark soul, so be glad about my thoughtfulness and shut up about it!"

As soon as they reached the end of the staircase and entered the area with all the party guests, Raphael almost winced at the volume of the music that attacked his sensitive hearing. His senses felt a little overwhelmed for a few seconds before adjusting and that was enough time for Magnus to just disappear into the mass of equally ridiculous clothed people. The vampire was sure most of the guests were Downworlder but his nose did pick up the faint scent of a few mundanes mingled with the different smells of all the less human beings.

Raphael headed towards the bar to get a Bloody Mary - with real blood, of course - and the cape was already getting on his nerves because it was in the way when he sat down on one of the stools. He was the leader of the biggest vampire clan in New York and here he was, dressed like a ridiculous fairytale vampire in a club full of morons celebrating a festival that they basically stole from another culture and most of the people probably didn't even know anything about it.

"You're the first other vampire I've seen all evening. Please tell me you're not a Twilight fan!" The voice was followed by a shoulder that bumped into Raphael's purely by accident and he barely resisted rolling his eyes. Not even 15 minutes at the stupid party, one sip of his drink and there was already someone trying to get on his nerves, great.

"I assume you don't mean twilight as in _the time when it gets dark and the day turns into night_?" Raphael asked, raising his eyebrow, and turned around to take a look at the idiot that thought it was a good idea to start a conversation with him. He probably shouldn't have been too surprised that the other guy wore a similar costume to his. Well, it looked a lot cheaper than Raphael's; the vest had a brighter red and the white shirt had puffy front, as well as puffy cuffs and the guy wore a star-shaped gold medallion around his neck, while fake fangs poked out from under his upper lip.

The horrific outfit aside, the boy - well, he looked a teenager and was probably not even old enough to drink legally - didn't look too bad with the dopey smile and light scruff he had going on. The guy had ridiculously long and thick lashes that framed his chocolate coloured eyes and, okay, maybe Raphael didn't mind having a conversation too much.

"Wait, you don't even know about these horrible books that were turned into just as horrible movies? Dude, do you live under a rock?"

"I don't but I couldn't care less about some ridiculous vampire novel or movie," Raphael sighed and took another sip of his Bloody Mary. He could feel the guy staring at him and at first, he thought the other was staring at him in shock or whatever but it turned out that the boy actually eyed him up. The other's eyes snapped back up to Raphael's face when he noticed the vampire had caught him and even the dimmed lights of the club couldn't hide the blush rising high on the guy's cheeks.

"You're actually lucky that you missed this. It's really bad. I just thought you might be a fan or whatever because you seem to be sparkling," the other pointed out and Raphael hadn't even noticed that fact because everything Magnus even looked at was sparkling - the warlock shed glitter over _everything_.

"A friend forced me to put on this," he pointed at the whole of himself with a sour expression, "and he loves to wear glitter, that's why. I wouldn't willingly choose to sparkle."

"Friend like friend-friend or _boyfriend_?"

" _Por el amor de Dios_ , I'd rather stab myself in the eye with a fork than start that kind of relationship with the maniac. Thanks, but no thanks." Raphael shuddered at the mere thought of being with Magnus _like that_ and just...no!

"Oh, okay then. Well...uh...I'm Simon, by the way," the boy - _Simon_ \- introduced himself and Raphael wished he wouldn't find the other's almost shy grin so endearing. He usually didn't care too much about other people, especially not mundanes and Simon definitely was one, but something about this one intrigued him.

"You ask about my relationship status first and _then_ introduce yourself? Isn't that the wrong order?"

Simon blushed even more, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he shrugged a little helplessly.

"That...just happened. I usually say what pops into my head without thinking too much about it. Especially when I'm nervous," Simon admitted with another little shrug and a sheepish little smile, rubbing his neck with his fingertips. Raphael's sensitive hearing could pick up the other's rapid heartbeat even over the loud bass pulsing through the club and for a brief second he even thought about sinking his fangs into the soft looking skin of Simon's neck. If the boy's blood tasted half as good as it smelled like, he would be simply _delicious_ but Raphael rarely fed directly on people and only when he needed blood with no other option quickly available.

"So, what you're telling me is that I make you nervous?" Raphael questioned with a little smirk and, yes, he could work with that. Simon looked even more flustered but didn't deny it, only shrugged a little and leant against the bar, intertwining his fingers.

"Uh...you...didn't tell me your name?"

Raphael didn't point out that it sounded like a question and only hummed softly, taking the time to sip his drink again and licked his lips thoughtfully - fully aware of Simon's gaze following the movement and swallowing. Maybe this evening could be fun after all but he still hated Magnus for the shitty costume choice!

"Raphael."

"Raphael? That's a really nice name," the boy replied a little awkwardly but still dared to lean a little closer, placing one hand on the counter and drumming on the dark wood with his fingertips. It was pretty fascinating how Simon tried to hide how nervous he was but failed miserably; not only because Raphael was able to hear the way he swallowed and how his heart thumped against his ribs, sweet smelling blood rushing through his veins. He only hummed again and tilted his head a little, looking at Simon steadily to make him squirm a little under the intensity of his gaze.

"Your costume is pretty awesome. It looks so much better than mine but it's incomplete," Simon pointed out and he was clearly blurting out the first thing on his mind because he felt even more nervous with Raphael's whole attention on him. The vampire raised his eyebrows in a silent question and the other pointed at his mouth.

"No fangs."

"Oh, believe me, I have fangs but I don't need them right now and they would be in the way anyway," Raphael replied casually, pointing at his drink and it really was annoying to drink from a glass with his fangs out, "and they're a little too realistic, I don't want to freak anyone out," he added for some reason and grinned when Simon frowned a little sceptical at him.

"I'm pretty sure people wouldn't think that you're a real vampire just because you have realistic looking fangs," Simon commented with an eye roll but his lips curled into an amused smile and he was close enough that their lower arms touched but instead of moving away, Raphael found himself slightly leaning into the contact.

"How about you show me those oh-so-realistic fangs of yours and I'll judge if they're too creepy for the public to handle?" Simon's cheeks reddened a little when he clearly realised that this sounded like the weirdest euphemism in the history of ever and Raphael had so suppress an amused huff because of this weird conversation. But he drained the last of his Bloody Mary und slid off the barstool with a smirk.

"In that case, follow me."

Simon looked surprised and seemed to hesitate for a brief moment before he nodded and followed Raphael towards the door that led to the staircase and up to Magnus' office. The vampire really had no idea what he was about to do but he could always use his _encanto_ to make the other forget all about what had happened and therefore it didn't make much of a difference if he actually did show Simon his fangs.

"Are we even allowed up here?" Simon asked hesitantly when they reached the top of the stairs and Raphael opened the door to the office.

"Don't worry. You remember I mentioned the friend who forced me into this stupid outfit? He's the owner of the Pandemonium," he replied with a casual little shrug and the other's eyes widened in disbelieve. Simon's mouth opened and closed a few times.

"Wait...you're friends with the owner? With Magnus Bane??"

Raphael nodded and he would probably never understand why people reacted this way to the warlock. Yes, Magnus was loaded and as the owner of one of the most popular nightclubs in Brooklyn he was also kind of famous but the guy was an idiot and slightly insane. Raphael knew the guy for about 60 years now and the warlock might have saved his undead life and taken care of him after his turning but that didn't change the fact that Magnus could be frustratingly childish at times. Also, he used his powerful magic for the most ridiculous things! But it wasn't like Raphael could tell a mundane about that.

"So, about those fangs--" Simon stopped when he turned around to face the other and his eyes widened a little because Raphael grinned at him, baring his human teeth and also two sharp looking fangs. The boy probably didn't even notice that he stepped closer to Raphael and for a second he looked like he wanted to reach out to touch the fangs.

"Wow. They _do_ look damn realistic. How did you put them in this quickly?"

Raphael's lips curled up a little more and he had no intention to give a proper answer. Instead, it was him who reached out and rested his hand on Simon's hip do draw him closer and lean in, to breath in his intoxicatingly sweet scent and brush a feathery kiss to the side of Simon's neck, lightly scraping the soft skin with his fangs without damaging it.

"That's--that's not an answer," the boy mumbled, sounding a little breathless and Raphael felt the other shiver ever so slightly at their close proximity. The vampire usually had no interest in getting close to anyone and he had absolutely no intention of doing much more to or with the other but for some reason, he also couldn't resist getting just this little bit closer.

"What does it matter?" He murmured against Simon's neck and the other fortunately didn't seem to notice that the next scrape of teeth had no fangs involved. The sound of the other's pulse and the scent of his blood was very tempting to give in to the urge to _bite_ and _feed_ but the vampire had enough control to not act on it. Raphael pressed a few kisses to the other's pulse point before leaning back and looking at the boy's admittedly pretty face.

"Wait, where are your--"

Okay, maybe Raphael had underestimated Simon's perception regarding his retreated fangs but before the other was able to finish his question, the vampire had already leant closer and sealed his lips with a surprisingly soft kiss. Simon tensed for half a second before he leant into Raphael and wrapped his arms around the other's waist, returning the kiss tentatively. Sadly, the moment was broken way too soon by the door slamming open and none other than Magnus stepped into the office.

"The first time in forever that you decide to hook up with someone and you honestly want to defile _my_ office?!"

Simon paled a little while Raphael barely suppressed an amused huff because the warlock loved to act intimidating in front of people that didn't know him. Sure, Magnus was very powerful and not someone you wanted as your enemy but most of the time the vampire couldn't take his friend serious at all because he was just acting dramatic.

"We weren't--we didn't--I'm sorry?" Simon stuttered and his cheeks flushed a light red before he glanced at Raphael whose lips curled into a small grin. The vampire gently nudged Simon towards the door, pushed him past Magnus and out the door.

"A mundane, huh?" Magnus asked with a smirk and lowered his voice enough so only the clan leader was able to hear him.

"Shut up. At least I don't pine after some stupid Shadowhunter," Raphael snarked back and just shut the office door in Magnus' face, cutting off his "Alexander is _not_ \--", and lead Simon back downstairs to treat him to a drink. If the mundane managed to convince him to exchange numbers, a certain warlock didn't have to know about it.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by the song _Show me your fangs_ by Matt Nathanson - I just love this song ♥
> 
> Oh and I made [this](http://fangtasticsaphael.tumblr.com/post/150513990977) (horrible) edit just so you know what their costumes look like.


End file.
